Ezer Levél
by Dannae
Summary: A Karakura gimnázium hivatalos playboy-a is lehet szerelmes! KeigoXOC, one-shot. Az első sztorim, csak kíméletesen!


**A/N:** Van szerencsém prezentálni a világ valószínűleg első KeigoXOC fanfic-ét! Tapsot kérek!

Csak azért csinálom ezt, mert szerintem szegény Asano-San nem kap elég szeretetet ^^; hacsak mi, írók/művészek nem adunk neki! Rajta emberek, szeressük Keigo-t! Igaz nem túl erős, néha idegesítő, és nem sok vizet zavar, de pont azért szeressük :3

**Írta:** Dannae

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Párosítás: **KeigoXOC

**Korhatár: **PG-13, olyan K+.

**Disclamer:** Bleach: nem enyém. Sztori és Aki: enyém. Bleach és Keigo: Tite Kubo. Basszasz.

**Figyelem:** Agyzsibbasztás, fluff, maximum…

**Szavak száma:** 1813

_**--- Ezer levél ---**_

Az óra mutatója lassan haladt a számlapon, a tanárnő hangja összeolvadt a másodpercmutató halk ketyegésével. Tikk-takk, tikk-takk. Másodpercek. Ha hatvanat belőlük semmittevéssel töltesz, elvesztegettél az életedből egy értékes percet. Ha háromezer-hatszázat, máris egy órával kevesebb van hátra az életedből. Abból a röpke hetven-nyolcvan évből… vajon az hány másodperc lehet?

Halkan felsóhajtott, és a papíron sorakozó, semmitmondó szavakra meredt, mintha így ékes szerelmi vallomássá bűvölhetné levelét… már rég eltévesztette a számolást, hogy hányadik levelét írta, majd hajította a szemetesbe anélkül, hogy nekiadta volna. Jegyei is romlottak emiatt az elfoglaltság miatt, órán képtelen volt figyelni, és ha egy-egy levele elnyerte a tetszését, nap végéig izgult, hogy odaadja-e, de végül mégis a szemetesnek adta azt, amibe a szívét ölte.

Az előtte ülő tarkójára fordította a tekintetét, mintha onnan olvashatná le a megfelelő szavakat. Na persze, erre esély sem volt. Talán ha kinyithatná a lány fejét, mintha lenne rajta egy ajtócska, és megnézhetné, hogy a lányok minek örülnek. Mit írjon? „Gyönyörű vagy"? „Régóta csodállak"? Mit?! Az elcsépelt kliséken kívül semmi nem jutott eszébe.

Kit áltat, akit szeret, soha nem fog úgy gondolni rá, ahogy szeretné. Ő csak azért kezdett barátkozni vele, mert egyedül volt, barátokra volt szüksége, és ő volt az első, aki odament hozzá. Azóta az egész baráti körét elvarázsolta, maga köré vonta őket, még Ichigo is elviselhetően viselkedett vele, mint egy normális emberi lény, akinek érzései is vannak!...

Ismét felsóhajtott, és átfuttatta bal keze ujjai állig érő haján, hogy szabaddá tegye a szemét, jobbjában megforgatta a tollat. Reménytelen. Soha nem lesz képes olyan levelet papírra vetni, amitől a lány érzései egy csapásra megváltoznak, és belészeret! A legtöbb, amit remélhet, hogy egyszer szánalomból elmegy vele valahová, és annyi. Amilyen kedves lány, biztosan olyan fájdalommentesen adna neki kosarat, ahogy csak erejéből telik. De az azért még mindig visszautasítás, és azt nem lenne képes ép elmével elviselni.

A csengő hangjától összerezzent, és újra a tintafoltos papírra nézett. Körülötte felbolydult a terem, mindenki igyekezett minél előbb kikerülni az osztályból, az iskolából, lehetőleg a városból is… hosszúhétvége következett. Három nap nélküle. Három teljes, hosszú nap anélkül, hogy ránézne, ránevetne, vagy reggel odaintene üdvözlés gyanánt, három dél anélkül, hogy maga mellett tudná egy karnyújtásnyira, olyan közel, hogy ha lenne elég bátorsága, akár hozzá is érhetne.

De nincs.

Az asztalra ejtette a fejét. Ez reménytelen. Ha nem mondja el neki hamarosan, beleőrül, ha elmondja, kockáztatja, hogy a lány soha többé nem fog majd ugyanúgy nézni rá. A huszonkettes csapdája.

- Nem jössz? – kopogtatta meg valaki a vállát, mire a fiú azonnal felkapta a fejét. Ismerte ezt a hangot, túlságosan is jól…

- A-Aki-chan? – dadogta, és villámgyorsan az előtte fekvő papírra könyökölt, hogy alkarjai eltakarják a többszörösen átfirkált, pacás levelet.

A lány melegen rámosolygott, és dobott egyet a táskáján.

- Hogyhogy nem indultál még el, Keigo? Csak nincs valami baj? – kérdezte, hangja az utolsó szavakra aggodalommal telítődött. Ez ő, mindig aggódik másokért, kedves, aranyos, csodálatosan szép…

_Jobbat érdemel._

- Nem, nem, semmi. – rázta a fejét Keigo, és mosolyt erőltetett a vonásaira. Gyorsan a táskájába söpörte, ami az asztalán volt (legalábbis azt hitte, hogy a táskájába söpri), és olyan lendülettel állt föl, hogy valahol félúton elmaradhatott a vérnyomása, és megszédült. Mire visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, a lányt már nem látta, viszont mikor a földre nézett, szétszórt papírjai takaros stócba rendezve várták.

Térdre zuhant, és két kézzel széttúrva a kupacot keresgélt egy bizonyos papír után. Remélte, hogy aggodalma felesleges, és hamarosan fellélegezhet, mikor megérzi ujjai között a gyűrött papírt, de ugyebár minden vágyunk nem teljesülhet.

Keigo halálra váltan, megkövülten gubbasztott a földön, mint egy nagy madár az ágon, csak korántsem olyan békésen. Keze remegett az idegességtől, arca század-másodpercenként változott pipacsvörösről falfehérre és viszont. A papír nem volt ott. Eltűnt. Nyomtalanul, mint a kámfor. Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy Aki mit csinálhatott vele, mert bizonyos, hogy megtalálta, és a nevét meglátva, talán az első sort is elolvasva, magával vitte, hogy majd később kielemzi… Úristen, biztosan nagyokat nevet magában, talán meg is mutatja a nagyszájú és ugyanakkora mellű barátnőjének! Akkor aztán futótűzként fog terjedni a hír, hogy Asano Keigo, az osztály Casanova-ja, mint bizonyosan sokan mások, menthetetlenül, reménytelenül szerelmes Aki-ba!

***

Aki eközben a vonaton ült, ölében egy könyv, lapjai közé besimítva a levél. Időnként gyengéden végigsimított a lap szélén, ujját végigtáncoltatta a Keigo macskakaparásától terhes sorokon. Ki hitte volna ezt róla? A hangos, mindazonáltal szeretetre méltó és figyelmes, szoknyapecér Keigo… ez új megvilágításba helyezi az egész ügyet.

Hetvenedszerre is újraolvasta a levelet, már betéve tudta a szövegét, de képtelen volt betelni a gyönyörű szavakkal. Ezek végre nem hangzottak sziruposnak, műanyag-mondatoknak, amiket egy romantikus film férfi főszereplője rebeg el fátyolos szemekkel mélyen partnernője szemeibe nézve, miközben azon gondolkodik, mi lesz az ebéd! Ezek őszintének hangzottak. Lám, ilyen egy valódi szerelmi vallomás, egy kamasz fiú esetlen próbálkozása, hogy megpróbálja szavakba önteni, amit érez. Érdekes elképzelni, Keigo maga hogy mondaná ezeket a szavakat. A hangja talán remegne az izgatottságtól és talán az idegességtől, de végül összeszedné a bátorságát… Aki magába fojtott egy apró sóhajt, ahogy elképzelte a jelenetet.

„_Tudom, hogy ezt nem kéne, hiszen barátok vagyunk, de képtelen vagyok megváltoztatni, ahogy érzek irántad. Ez nem barátság. Minden pillanatot melletted akarok tölteni, minden vágyam, hogy hozzád érjek, éjszaka nem hagysz aludni, mert állandóan rád gondolok… egyszerűen nem tudlak kiverni a fejemből. Ahogy rám mosolyogsz, ahogy a szemed csillog, ahogy a hajad lobog utánad, amikor hozzánk futsz, vagy éppen a nevetésed hangját… a szomorú arcodat csakúgy, mint a boldogot."_

A lány felnézett a levélből, szeme elfátyolosodott, és bágyadtan mosolygott a vele szemben ülő bajuszos, európainak tűnő öregúrra. A férfi egyik szemöldökét felhúzva méregette a percek óta azonos oldalt bámuló, könnyes szemű, japán lányt: hallotta a sztereotípiát, miszerint a keleti népek érzelmesek, na de ennyire? Ez a lány már a sírás határán van, pedig ugyanazt az oldalt olvassa újra meg újra…

- Hát nem szép a szerelem? – susogta Aki reszelős hangon, és a fejét enyhén megrázva visszatemetkezett a szétcsúszó írásjelek közé. Meg kell találnia a módját, hogy választ adjon… jó ég, hiszen a következő három napot a családjánál fogja tölteni, a messzi Osaka-ban…

A szülei biztosan megértik, hogy miért tette ezt. Egy napos késés nem is sok, ha rájuk telefonál…

A vonat egy rándulással megállt az első köztes megállónál. Gyorsan kellett döntenie, csakúgy, mint cselekednie. A könyvet egy pillanatnyi habozás után a hóna alá csapta, és egyetlen csomagját lekapta a feje fölül, olyan hévvel, hogy az európai úr táskáját is lesodorta.

- Utat! Engedjenek! – kiáltotta, de fájdalom, az utasok fele nem hallotta őt. Könyökével tört utat a legközelebbi ajtó felé, majd feltépte azt. A kalauz kiáltását elnyelte a vonatfütty sivítása, mikor leugrott a már indulni készülő vonatról, át a legközelebbi buszmegállóba, és gondolkodás vagy a busz úti céljának megnézése nélkül felugrott az utolsó ajtón. Mobiltelefonját fél kézzel bányászta elő iskolai uniformisa kabátjának mély zsebéből, és felpöckölte a kijelzőt.

- Hívd Anyut! – szólt bele hangosan és érthetően, hisz tudta, ahogy ujjai remegtek, a számot biztosan vagy háromszor elütné, és végül véletlenül a pizza hut-ot hívná fel…

- Tessék, halló! – szólt bele anyja vidám hangja, és Aki remegő kézzel a füléhez emelte a készüléket.

- Szia anyu, én vagyok az! – szólt bele, miközben ötvenszer elátkozta vékony, remegő hangját. – Csak szólni akartam, elég sokat fogok késni! Valami közbejött, és vissza kell mennem!

- Hol vagy?

- Épp elhagytam Karakura-t, de ígérem, estére már ott leszek!

- De hát csak dél- KLIKK!

Aki durván lökte vissza a telefont a zsebébe, és türelmetlenül hintázott a sarkán, ahogy a busz haladt visszafelé.

Miért is megy vissza? Mit mondhatna neki? Egyáltalán mit érez iránta?! Aki idegesen a hajába túrt, ahogy rájött, azt sem tudja, mit és miért tesz. Ez röhejes, leugrott a vonatról, pedig a jegyét még ki sem lyukasztották… ez mondjuk jó, mert nem kell újat vennie, és mehet azzal haza… de miért ugrott le? Mit mond majd, ha szembekerül Keigo-val? Ő nem tud ilyen szépeket mondani, de talán nem is kell… talán már az is felér egy pozitív válasszal, ha kimerülten, remegve, és kipirult arccal megáll az ajtajuk előtt. Vagy ha Keigo olyan buta, mint amilyennek tetteti magát… juj, abba bele sem mert gondolni. Az a hebegés-habogás joggal pályázhatna a világ legkínosabb pillanata címért.

- Következő megálló, Karakura város! – recsegte a hangosbemondó, mire Aki ugrott egyet. Közeledik. A busz ablakából elé táruló városkép egyre ismerősebbé vált, ahogy közeledtek az állomás felé… onnan még három utca sprint, és ott is van… vagy talán még visszafordulhatna. Még jegelhetné, emészthetné a témát, s három nap múlva pontos választ adhatna… de az elég lenne az amúgy is érzelmei által vezetett Keigo-nak ahhoz, hogy végképp elkeseredjen, és soha többé ne is próbáljon beszélni vele! Édes istenem, az pedig micsoda veszteség lenne…

Az ajtók rándulással nyíltak, és Aki kíváncsi pillantásoktól kísérve lepattant, mindhárom lépcsőfokot egyszerre letudva. Táskája kellemetlenül húzta a vállát, ahogy a menetszél a háta mögé dobta, és minden lépésnél ütést mért a hátára. Fájdalmasan jegyezte meg magának, hogy reggelre biztosan be fog lilulni az a hely, vagy legalábbis az a pont, ahová az a csak szalonképtelen jelzőkkel illethető cipzár-kocsi nyomódik.

Az első sarok után sebessége jócskán csökkent. Már csak hagyta, hogy a lendület vigye tovább, ahogy gondolatai sötétedtek. Mi van, ha ez csak egy hülye vicc? Hisz mindenki úgy tudja, hogy Keigo-nak tetszik Rukia, viszont Rukia-nak az a vörös hajú gyerekkori barátja, Renji tetszik, még a vak is láthatja… mi van, ha ez csak egy tréfa, és ő bedőlt neki?

Nem volt több ideje gondolkodni, lábai pontosan az Asano lakás ajtaja elé vezették, és automatikusan a csengőre tenyerelt. A recsegő, fülsértő hang sokáig visszhangzott a lány fülében, még akkor is, amikor meghallotta a fiú nővérének hangját.

- Nyisd már ki!

- Miért én?!

- MER' KICSI VAGY ÉS ZÖLD, AZÉR'! Tedd amit mondtam!

- Jól van, jól van… - morogta Keigo, ahogy egyre közelebb ért az ajtóhoz, Aki szívverése vészesen felgyorsult, érezte, ahogy veri a bordáit és a vér száguld a fülében.

Fordult az ajtógomb, elképzelhetetlenül lassan. Aki az ajkát majd a nyelvét harapdálta izgalmában, de fogalma sem volt, mit fog tenni, amikor kinyílik az az ajtó…

- A-Aki-chan? – hebegte a fiú, és szélesre tárta az ajtót a teljes testében remegő lány előtt.

Aki már tudta, mit kell tennie. A táska hangos csattanással landolt a földön, ahogy nála sokkal magasabb barátja nyakába vetette magát, karjait szorosan a fiú nyaka közé fonva, majd könnyes szemmel a fülébe súgta azt, amire Keigo már régóta várt:

- Én is szeretlek.

Végszó:

Aki végül valóban csak a másnap reggeli vonattal indult haza. Az állomásra Keigo nővére vitte ki kocsival, bár ezt később ezerszer is megbánta, míg öccse és újdonsült barátnője búcsúzkodtak, a lehető leg… gyomorforgatóbban édes módon. A szíve mélyén viszont örült, hogy öccse végre megkapta azt a lányt, aki után év eleje óta vágyódott.

Utó-végszó:

Az iskola gondnoka mosolyogva figyelte a következő tanítási napon kézen fogva megjelenő fiatal párt. Talán az lenne a helyes tett, ha ma délután, mielőtt a lány hazamenne, a kezébe nyomná azt a köteg papírt, amit ettől a sráctól gyűjtött be az év során… pontosan kilencszázkilencvenkilenc gyűrött szerelmes levelet.

~VÉGE~

A/N: Aw, ez édes volt, nem? Nekem személy szerint tetszik ^^ Figyelem, ez itt lent, ez alatt a szöveg alatt, ez a „review" gomb, ezt kell megnyomni, aztán begépelni a véleményed! Nagyon örülnék neki, ha ezt minél többen megtennék!

A flame-előket pedig… áh, hagyjuk.

2009-08-26


End file.
